Naruto, my danna
by InukoYoukai55
Summary: Sasori is gone and left Deidara pregnant and on the run from Akatsuki. But things take a turn for the better when he runs into Naruto and friends. Warnings: Mpreg; very, very non graphic yaoi, some OC. Please enjoy!
1. A bad way to part

It was about noon, a pleasant breeze was blowing in his face making the tranquil forest surrounding the sculptor even more enjoyable. As he got down from the tree he was sitting in, he took notice that it had been over an hour since he told his "danna" he was going to take a "brief" walk through the woods.

"I'm gonna hear it from Sasori-danna now,un." He muttered as walked off to find Sasori.

Meanwhile, Sasori was standing by a tree, tapping his foot annoyed by the fact that Deidara was making him wait so freakin long. He sometimes pondered why he even worried for him and why he didn't just kill him like he always says he will one day.

But that day would never come.

Because he didn't really hate him.

He loved him.

A lot.

Sasori turned and frowned as he saw Deidara come into the clearing. He thought of ways he could yell at him and lecture him but only kept a frown and somewhat of a glare on his face as Deidara approached the puppet master.

"Hey,un, sorry to keep ya waiting, I got held up in stuff." He said calmly hoping that he wouldn't have to listen to one of his danna's boring lectures on how you shouldn't make people wait.

Sasori was now irritated that he was being so calm,which he had actually wanted him to be – except now. He was so irritated his left eye began to twitch.

Lets follow along, shall we:

Twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch.

"Um..danna, un? Why are you twitching, un?" Deidara asked while wearing that cute puzzeled look that made Sasori want to hug him (and look down afterward to remind himself hes still a man).

"It's nothing you brat, now lets get back to the base." He said turning around and making his way to the base.

'God I want him.' Deidara thought as he watched Sasori walk in front of him as they headed back to headquarters. 'Maybe he wants me, too, un.' He thought staring at the puppets rear as it moved as he walked.

A few days past since that, now Sasori and Deidara were traveling to Suna to retrieve a bijuu, which didn't seem too hard, but they were horribly mistaken.

Now they were in the hideout waiting for the jinchuuriki to bust in. Then Sasori felt something, a hunch that told him to act fast if he wanted Deidara.

So he did.

Without notice, he hit Deidara upside the head to knock him out, then he quickly climbed out of Hiruko to preform his last desire in life.

He put his hands together just so they had enough space so that he could hold a tiny ball, then a blue light (a.k.a chakra) formed between the gap, he then removed Deidara's cloak to reveal his somewhat midriff – showing top and his ninja pants and held the chakra ball up to Deidara's stomach/abdomen area.

It went inside.

Deidara winced as he woke up, his cloak was back on his body. "Ugh...what happened, un?" he said rubbing the area where Sasori hit him. "I guess you fell asleep, lazy brat." Sasori replied who was now back in Hiruko.

His danna was such a good liar.

The end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it!!

Please review (but no flames).


	2. A new friend found

You would expect what happened after that - Sasori passed away due to Haruno Sakura and his own grandmother. Which left Deidara helpless against the jinchuuriki and his team mates. Fortunately, he survived, unfortunately, so did the enemy. He couldn't face the leader or any other Akatsuki, especially Itachi, who would taunt him to no end about how he was weak or how he was a failure.

So he ran.

As fast as he could.

As far as he could.

He had been running for 3 days now, he had to stop, so he found what seemed to be a small forest clearing. He had earlier decided he needed a disguise, so right now he was what you'd expect him to look like without the Akatsuki cloak and his hair down with no headband.

"Damn...normally I'd be more quick...un.." he said as he slumped down under the tree's shade. "I wonder whats up with that, un..." he murmured as he fell asleep.

Hours later he woke up to a loud thud and the clashes of kunai. A fight was going on near where he was sleeping. He went to go investigate, hoping for a chance to blow something up.

To his surprise, when he got to the battle field, he saw the kyuubi and the pink haired girl up against what were definitely rogue ninja. They seemed to be pretty weak...and...drunk, so kyuubi and his friend were obviously winning.

When the drunk ninja caught sight of Deidara, they immediately called out their last words:

"Hey! Lady! I'll give you the best time of your life if you come over here and gimme a big, wet, kiss!" And with that, Deidara sent some clay birds at them and commanded "Katsu!!" which was the end of the drunks.

Naruto caught a sight of this and looked over at Deidara, and Sakura did the same. "Hey! I know you! Your the guy who put us through like 20 episodes of rescuing Gaara crap!!" he yelled and began to charge at him, but was stopped by Sakura, "Naruto! You idiot, look closely at him, hes near fainting, instead of killing him, we should bring him back to the village, hold him captive, and get some dirt on the Akatsuki!" she whispered so only he could hear.

"Fine, we'll do it the BORING way." he said as they headed towards a now passed out Deidara. "I better get a million freakin bucks for this." he said as he picked him up and headed back to Konoha.

The next morning, Deidara awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a cell. He then saw a large- chested, blonde woman walk into the room along with the pink-haired girl and Naruto. She then unlocked the cell door and said "Come with us, we have taken a blood sample from you and we have discovered something about you I think you should know." He of course followed when he noticed he had no clay pack or weapon to attack them with and had no chance of escape.

"What am I doing here, un?" he asked as they went into a room with an examining table and a desk with a couple of test tubes.

"You know damn well what your doing here, its called crime and punishment, so we are holding you captive in Konoha until you tell us all you know about akatsuki, then we will decide your fate." she stated which made Deidara understand he was caught, he had no chance of escaping this time, he was totally helpless.

He really wished Sasori was here...

"Well, lets get on with this." she said grabbing some papers off the desk. "Have you been seeing anyone in the past month or so?" she asked.

"Uh..no, un, I don't really have any good relationships with anyone." Deidara said now looking a bit confused which had the same affect on Naruto as it did on Sasori, except he wasn't able to control it as well, luckily, Deidara didn't notice, but Sakura did and once she saw how he looked she elbowed him in the side so he snapped out of it.

"Well it says here that isn't true, considering the fact it says your pregnant."she said raising an eyebrow at Deidara.

Holy crap.

"Na-nani??!!!" he exclaimed. "I can't be pregnant, I'm a guy!!I can't b-" he was cut off when he remembered in the cave with Sasori, he had knocked him out, and that must have been what he did to him while he was out.

That bastard.

"Well, lets move on, shall we?" she said "Just so nobody gets riled up about you being here, you will live as an average Konoha citizen, with everybody understanding you are here only temporarily, and also, you are not, and I repeat not allowed to leave Konoha, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Deidara said.

"Also, Naruto will be your guide, escort, and supervisor, wherever he goes, you go."

"Sure." Deidara said.

As she walked by Naruto, she whispered to him "Keep a very close eye on him." He nodded.

"Okay, as you know I'm Naruto, and this is Sakura, I guess you'll be staying with me." he said kind of nervously.

"Heh, whats wrong? Do I scare you?" Deidara said evilly smirking and trying to have a little fun.

Naruto jumped at this, letting out an "eep" while Sakura stood there giggling a little at Deidara's sense of humor.

"Thats not funny!!" Naruto said as he got out from behind Sakura.

"Yes it is, un." Deidara said. "Now where do you live?"

This is gonna be a looong story, dudes.


	3. A stroll in Konoha

"Here we are, home sweet home." Naruto said as him and Deidara walked into his apartment. "Well it has a nice feel to it at least, un.." Deidara said sounding unusually depressed instead of being an exploding puffball.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Its nothing, un, just remembered that I've got a child growing inside of me,un." he replied. "I don't know anything about kids except that I was one, its scary, un."

"Uh..well I don't know much about kids, but I do know if we don't get to bed soon we'll never wake up tomorrow!" he said trying to be cheerful, "C'mon, I'll show you where you'll sleep, I've got big plans for you tomorrow!"

Oh, what fun it will be!

"Hey, wake up...wake up already!" Deidara heard first thing he regained consciousness from the deep sleep he had fallen into. 'Its only 7:00..' he thought wearily to himself. He groaned at Naruto shaking him by his left shoulder.

"Why are we up so early, un?!" Deidara groaned as he got out of bed. "'Cause you and I are gonna have a stroll around Konoha, y'know, to get you used to what you'll be dealing with every day." Naruto replied with a grin that made him look so cute to Deidara,'He smiles at me like when Sasori would give me his occasional smile...' Deidara thought staring at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked looking confused at why Deidara was looking at him like he was about to cry.

"Its nothing Sa- I mean, Naruto, un.."he replied trying to shake off the memory of Sasori.

Because all of it was a lie.

Sasori only wanted his body.

Not his love.

"Well, this is awkward, uh..well, lets go, I want to get a head start before the streets got crowded."Naruto said kind of nervously, could you blame him? He has an Akatsuki for a room mate!

In the streets of Konoha:

Deidara was more than excited, he loved the feeling of being in a village for the sake of being in a village and not on a mission. He loved how big and well designed the village was. And for once, he wasn't getting weird looks from people (considering he had no Akatsuki cloak or headband). For once he felt normal.

And he liked it.

"Hey, you seem pretty psyched, I guess you don't do this often, do you?" Naruto asked looking at Deidara who wouldn't stop looking in awe at all of the sights to behold in Konoha.

"No, un, I guess I don't..it feels great, un!" he said when Naruto stopped in front of what appeared to be a ramen shop, "Well, this is our first stop, breakfast at Ichiraku ramen!!' Naruto exclaimed pointing at the shop. "Its the best ramen in the whole world!!"

Deidara let out a sigh as Naruto dragged him into the shop.

"Hey, Naruto! What will you and your girlfriend be having this morning?" the old man behind the counter asked. Deidara shot the old man a glare which made him shudder. "Um, Teuchi, this is a boy, and were just friends..I guess, hes only here temporarily." Naruto said holding back Deidara from strangling Teuchi.

"Oops! I'm terribly sorry sir, what will you be having then?" Teuchi asked after Deidara finally calmed down.

"Give us both miso ramen." Naruto said to Teuchi. "Coming right up!" he said as he went in the back to prepare the ramen.

"Ramen for breakfast, un?" Deidara asked Naruto as Teuchi put the ramen in front of the two teenagers.

"Yeah, its the real thing! C'mon, try it! You'll love it!!" Naruto said as he began to slurp up the noodles.

So Deidara did to, but a little more slowly than Naruto, he must have liked it, considering he didn't kill Teuchi for making bad ramen... like last time he had ramen.

After their breakfast, Naruto continued to show Deidara around Konoha, and with food in their stomachs, they had more energy to make the tour last longer. "This is the Ninja Academy," Naruto said pointing at the big building in front of them, "its where we study to become great ninja."

"Do you have something like this where your from?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, yeah I think Iwa had something kinda like this, un." Deidara said staring up at the academy, it was much larger than the one he went to, and he really didn't have many friends growing up, so he didn't have such a good time there.

"So your from Iwa, eh?" Naruto asked. "Thats pretty cool, I guess."

Then something hit Naruto, "So, how old are you, really?" Naruto asked. "You look like your still a teenager."

"I'm 18, un, I kinda am a teenager in some way, un." Deidara replied, "How old are you, un?"

"15 ½, believe it!" Naruto stated proudly. "And someday I'm gonna be Hokage!!" he shouted so the other few people near them stopped and stared.

"Thats a pretty big dream to chase, un." Deidara replied a little embarrassed that everyone was staring at the two boys, he kinda felt they were staring at them one, because of Naruto's outburst, and two, because they couldn't figure out if Deidara was a boy or not.

Deidara looked at them "What?! What do you want, theres nothing to see here, un!!" Deidara shouted.

And with that, they all turned away and went back to what they were doing.

"You can be pretty scary sometimes, Deidara." Naruto said.

"I try my best, un!" Deidara said cheerfully, which made Naruto gulp.

"Heh, do I still scare you, un?" Deidara replied cutely.

"A little..." Naruto said, "C'mon, I want you to meet somebody!" he said as he dragged Deidara to their next destination.

"Oh, lord..." Deidara muttered.

Mwa ha ha, cliffhanger! I hope you like chapter 3.

Don't worry, chapter 4 coming soon!!!


	4. Meeting of comrades

The search for whomever Naruto was talking about lasted for hours, well...to Deidara, at least. Naruto was getting pretty sick of it himself, he was wondering where that moron could be, maybe they were asleep, maybe they were on a mission, maybe not.

"Ugh...how long are we gonna keep this up for, un?!" Deidara moaned. "If they're not here there on a mission or something, un!"

Then, they heard a little squeak, like from a girl. Naruto rushed over to behind the fence where the squeak came from, and pulled out a young, blue-ish haired girl by the arm.

"Hey, Deidara! Heres someone I'd like you to meet!" Naruto said pulling her over to the sculptor.

"Um...I-I'm..Hi-hinata..hi.." she stuttered, she appeared to be very timid and harmless, thats good, so she wont straight up attack Deidara.

"Hey! Hinata! Over here!!" a voice called, then a brown-haired boy with a large dog came up to the threesome. "Hey, check out the new tassel with the weird hair!" he exclaimed when he caught sight of Deidara.

"You know I'm a boy, right, un?" Deidara asked with a serious look on his face which made the boy shudder.

"Uh..yeah, I'm Kiba, and I'm a boy, too..heh heh.." He said and then whispered to Naruto "he scares me." "Yeah, me, too" He whispered back.

"Do you have any last names?" Deidara asked.

"Well, yeah, but the writer is to lazy to type them" Kiba replied.

"That doesn't make sense, un" Deidara replied which made the others sweatblob. (get that sweat thing on their heads).

Then, a strange figure caught the group's attention, but Naruto, Kiba and Hinata seemed pretty calm, but Deidara went over to the figure and pulled him back to the group.

"Hey, Naruto, whos this guy, un?" Deidara asked pointing to the cloaked figure he dragged over.

"Uh, thats Shino...you really didn't have to drag him over here.." Naruto said kinda weirded out.

"Its okay, Naruto, he didn't mean it." Shino said trying to ease the tension (even though there was none). "Do you like bugs?" He asked Deidara.

"No, un." Deidara replied.

"Well then you are my rival." Shino said.

"Do you like art, un?" Deidara asked.

"Not so much." Shino replied.

"Well then I guess your my rival, too, un." Deidara said smiling. He was enjoying having a conversation with people who didn't try to kill him when he said something they didn't like (aka – Sasori), it made him feel more welcome to this strange and well–designed village, Konoha.

"Well, I guess your Deidara, from what Naruto calls ya." Kiba stated, who was petting the large, white dog next to him, "Oh, yeah, this is Akamaru, hes my partner and part of my jutsu." Kiba said to Deidara who just gaped at how large that dog was, he had seen some pretty big dogs before, but this was unreal! Naruto took notice of Deidara and decided to explain to him, "Uh, I know what your thinking, I thought the same thing when I saw Akamaru, he used to be so small, he was so small he rode on Kiba's head!"

"That thing was SMALL, un!!!!!!???????" Deidara exclaimed, now he wondered HOW he was going to deal with all of this insanity for the time of his custody in Konoha, this was only the beginning of his

tour, though, he was really gonna be in for it when Naruto dragged him to their next destination, he just knew it.

"Um..I was wondering.." Hinata started, "What exactly are you staying here for..I was just wondering.." she asked with her shy and fragile voice, it made Deidara almost feel sorry for her.

Deidara looked at Naruto, he looked like he was questioning him if he should tell them the truth or leave some things out, then he finally got a look back that said to Deidara 'leave things out'.

So he did.

"Well, you see, un, I am actually a ninja from Iwa, I have been gone for years and recently something came up in which I needed to stay in a village, un." Deidara explained to the three teenagers and the dog that was too big for Deidara's comfort, so he tried to keep his distance from him. It was apparent that they believed him considering there were no questions except:

"What was it that came up?" Kiba asked with a voice that sounded eager to hear more about Deidara's life, something that no one had been before, for once, he felt like he was really making friends.

And he was happy.

So he went on.

"What came up may shock ya, un, but I have found out for some reason, I'm pregnant, un." Deidara replied expecting the worst or possibly the 3rd degree from the group, so he waited and nothing happened, there was just silence, until Naruto broke it with a statement:

"Well, we better get going, we've got a whole lotta ground to cover!" Naruto said as he pulled Deidara along to the next part of the tour, "see ya!" he said as they left.

"Did he say what I thought he said?" Kiba questioned as he watched them walk off.

"Um...I guess there has to be a reason..right?" Hinata said to Kiba, but even she looked surprised at what she just heard.

"Well, lets hope this doesn't lead to any trouble." Shino stated as the group walked off to look for Kurenai Sensei.

Later on:

"Hey, Naruto, do ya think they got the wrong idea about me, un?" Deidara asked as a now silent Naruto continued to drag Deidara along the tour, which now was very silent until Deidara had asked him that question. "I mean, what if they tell people, un? Its hard enough as it is, un, I can barely live with the fact that my danna betrayed me, un." he said when Naruto stopped to rest on a bench in a park they had been walking through.

"Hes not your 'danna' if he betrayed you, Deidara, what he did to you was cruel, he knew he was gonna die, so he did that to you for no reason, right?" Naruto questioned as he watched a mom and her son play on the swing, he always wondered what it would be like to have a mom, a dad, or even fall in love with someone, he just wanted to know, he wanted to be happy with his parents, he wanted to get married to that special 'someone', his heart ached to know those feelings, he wanted to know.

He just wanted to know.

"Hey, Naruto," Deidara's voice immediately snapped Naruto out of the train of thoughts and longings he was having. "Yeah?" Naruto replied, "Your right, he did something to me that was unforgivable, I guess he was not a very good danna." Deidara said looking down sadly with his hand on his stomach, he wondered how he was ever gonna be able to raise a kid, he could barely take care of a fish, they always died the day after he got them, this was going to change his lifestyle, too, he could no longer perfect his art, battle, or even go out on saturday night.

Nothing.

"Heeyy! Naruto!!" a female voice called out from the distance, "Over heere!! Its Ino!!" it continued.

"Aww man, its Ino and her group." Naruto complained looking up at the sky annoyed.

"Whats wrong with them, un?" Deidara asked with yet again, that cute puzzled look that made Naruto look away trying to not let Deidara see the slight blush across his face.

After the blush faded, Naruto explained, "Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, they're really annoying, well, Ino at least, Chojis just really fat and Shikamarus just a lazy ass, but they're not that bad, I think." Naruto said.

As Ino came up to Deidara and Naruto, she looked closely at Deidara (this is it, the look alikes finally meet!!) "Nice look!" Ino said, "Thanks, you too, un!" Deidara said back (TT boooo no fight).

Deidara didn't really see Ino as annoying, just as a mini me, which made him feel even more welcome to this village.

"Hey, Naruto! Whos the new guy?" Choji asked looking at the two on the bench. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he knew he was a guy, and Shikamaru seemed to have caught the drift, so he was fine and didn't say a remark like: 'are you kidding?! Thats totally a girl!!' or something like that, so Deidara was fine with these people.

"You don't look like your from around here, are you a visitor?" Shikamaru said, now Deidara understood what Naruto meant, he looked like he was ready to fall asleep any minute, and Choji was pretty fat, but he had seen fatter, like Zetsu after Thanksgiving when he brought home all of those human corpses and finished them off in less than an hour, that was pretty fat (and gross).

Deidara knew he had to explain this again, so he thought of ways explaining that he was pregnant that would not shock them, but he couldn't think of any logical ones, so he decided to say it the way he said it earlier, which hopefully would have a good outcome despite all the shock of a guy being pregnant, which believe me, it sucks to him as much as it sucks to the fangirls.

Here we go again.

"Well, un, I have been traveling across the world for some time, un, and recently I had to stop and reside in the closest village temporarily, because its apparent that I'm pregnant, un." Deidara explained looking down sadly with a hand on his stomach again, he really wished he could make Sasori pay for what hes done to him.

But he couldn't.

He never could.

Until tonight.

That night, as Naruto and Deidara opened up the door to their apartment, things were silent, just as it had been for most of the tour, except Deidara felt a little tension in the room, so he managed to keep his distance from Naruto, just in case.

Then the silence was broken when Naruto said "Lets get to bed, but you don't have to wake up as early, night." he said as he got into his pajamas and that kawaii sleeping cap, and Deidara did the same, Naruto had bought Deidara a new pair of pajamas, which were a light blue with a leaf symbol on the right side of the shirt, it was kinda nice that Naruto did that, and Deidara was thankful, no one had ever bought him something without owing him, it felt kinda good that someone did a random act of kindness to him.

And he thought of that as he drifted off to sleep.

Yay! Finally finished! Okay, ch 5 is gonna Rawk!!

Its a whole new edge on yaoi!!


	5. The dream

The dream started normally, Deidara was standing in what appeared to be an endless room composed of only light and nothing else.

Thats when he heard him.

"Deidara..." the voice called.

"Deidara.." it called getting louder, closer, more sinister.

"Deidara..come here...I..want you.." it called, it sounded familiar, but oh so evil.

Who could it be?

He was about to find out.

"Whos calling me, un?" Deidara called out to the open space which caused his voice to echo.

"Me..." the voice called back.

"Whos me, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Your lover...your _seme_..." the voice called

"I have no seme, un." Deidara replied, now getting scared. Was this a dream?

Or a nightmare?

"As a matter of fact, you do, Deidara...me..your _danna..._" the voice hissed.

Oh no.

"Sa...sasor-" Deidara was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

A voice whispered in his ear, "Call me..call me by the name you gave me..." Deidara shivered at the feel of his breath on his ear, he was scared, he was helpless,

He was going to be raped.

"Lets pick up where we left off..." Sasori hissed as he began to lick at Deidara's neck, causing him to shiver.

"N..no, un, please...don't do this..." Deidara pleaded as Sasori began to remove his shirt, kissing his collar bone.

"No..." Deidara whimpered, as Sasori continued down to his abdomen, stroking the sculptor's sides as he went further.

Then there was only one person he could think of.

"Naruto.." he whispered.

"Naruto." he said louder.

Finally, he broke.

"NARUTO DANNA, HELP ME, UN!! I NEED YOU!!!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then Sasori began to fade, and the dream regained it's tranquility.

Thank god.

The next morning, Deidara awoke to a sun-filled room, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Then it hit him.

"Damn, I love Naruto." He stated with his eyes wide.

Then he went off to find him.

'Naruto.' he thought as he walked out of the apartment.

'Naruto.' he thought as he walked through town.

And as soon as he saw Naruto in the park, sitting on a bench alone, he did it.

He really did it.

He walked over, and sat down next to him, and said it.

"Naruto, I love you."


	6. We're in love

Naruto didn't know what to do, what to say, or even what to think. A person who killed for a living had just told him that he LOVED him, he was scared, but in a good way, he guessed he kinda thought he was attractive, but he didn't know the feeling was mutual.

"Dei-deidara, what did you just say..?" Naruto asked, he put a hand on Deidara's forehead, just to check if he was feeling ok.

Now Deidara felt embarrassed, he had just blurted out his true feelings to some person he barely even knew, 5 days, a week, tops. What was he going to do now? He could never look at Naruto the same way after what he just said. He never felt so worried, what would become of him? How would Naruto treat him? Would he see Deidara's love as a weakness and take advantage? Or would he return his feelings?

He had never been in a more sticky situation.

Who could help him?

Only Naruto.

And his acceptance.

"I- I didn't mean it like that, un." Deidara said removing Naruto's hand from his forehead, "Then what did you mean when you said it?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "did you think it was funny if you said that?"

"N-no, un, I guess I meant it, I have no excuses, un" Deidara said now looking ashamed of himself, he had no way out of this, he meant what he said, so he decided to get up and leave,

And he didn't want to go back.

But unfortunately,

he had no choice.

He got what was coming to him, he knew that much, but this was unbearable, even as a punishment for his actions, he never wanted it to come to such humiliation.

But his feelings remained true.

"Damnit, un, now Naruto HATES me." Deidara thought sadly as he ran back to the apartment, "I should have kept quiet, un, he must think I'm an idiot." he muttered as he opened the door to the apartment.

Meanwhile:

"Naruto, are you sure you heard him correctly?" Tsunade asked after Naruto had came into her office for a report on how Deidara was doing, Tsunade was very shocked, indeed.

"So what do you propose to do about this?" Tsunade asked Naruto after she put down some papers that she was going over.

"I dunno, I guess we should just put up with i-" Naruto was cut off by a memory:

Naruto and Sasuke were practicing a jutsu together in a forest, just the two of them, Sasuke had been the one who suggested it in the first place, so the two 13 year – olds were alone in a clearing.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his partner, "Why didn't we bring Sakura along? Shes even weaker than me, she should be practicing with us." he looked at his parter with his blue, blue eyes, which made Sasuke tell.

"Naruto, the reason I pulled you out here is complicated, you'll never get it." Sasuke stated looking away from Naruto, he was not ready to tell him.

Not yet.

But of course,

Naruto wanted to know.

"Sasuke, please? C'mon, I tell you all the crap that I feel, why can't you do the same?" Naruto questioned with his pouty face.

"Fine, Naruto, you want the truth?" Sasuke asked as he ran towards Naruto, and put both hands on each of his shoulders.

"Naruto, I love you."

End memory.

"On second thought," Naruto began, "I think I'll have a talk with Deidara, y'know, to settle things so nothing gets too complicated.

"Go ahead, it couldn't get any worse than it already is." Tsunade said taking a sip of sake that was in a cup on her desk.

Back at the apartment, well, no one was in the apartment, but Deidara was on the roof of the building, trying to relax, but it wasn't going so well.

Then he heard someone come and sit next to him, 'please not Naruto, please not Naruto' Deidara thought.

He turned around.

Naruto.

"No, Deidara, your not dreaming, I'm really here." Naruto joked trying to be funny, it wasn't working that well, though.

"That isn't funny, un." Deidara said glaring at Naruto, which, of course made him slide a little over.

"Hey, Deidara, you wanna know a secret?" Naruto asked after a minute of silence.

"What, un?" Deidara turned his head and questioned.

"I can't tell you, you have to kiss it out of me!" Naruto said with a grin.

Bad move, hotshot.

"NANI!! YOU THINK I'M THAT MUCH OF A LOVESICK SLUT THAT I WOULD DO THAT , UN!!!!" Deidara yelled getting up and pointing a finger at Naruto.

"N-no, Deidara its something else." Naruto said holding his hands up defensively.

"THEN WHAT IS IT U-" Deidara was cut off by Naruto getting up and wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist, and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Deidara, I love you, too." Naruto said as he began to kiss Deidara, which to both of them, felt so right, they were in love, and no better place than on a rooftop on a beautiful day to admit it.

As they broke the kiss, they felt someone was there, and when they turned around, they saw a shocked Tsunade, standing there with her eyes wide.

"Um..I just came to inform Naruto that he has a mission, and since you are Deidara's supervisor, he has to come, too. Its just fetching some herbs from a mountain pass, so there should be no trouble." Tsunade said, "Also, I know Deidara shouldn't leave Konoha, but just in case Akatsuki comes by to pick him up we thought it was best this time to go with Naruto." she said as she walked off.

As soon as she left, Naruto looked at Deidara with a grin.

"What, un?" Deidara asked looking confused.

"I'm gonna be the seme!!" Naruto said happily.

"Fine." Deidara sighed, its not like he wasn't the uke before.


	7. Deidara's voice

"Hey, Naruto danna, un?" Deidara questioned as him and Naruto, his new found lover, were packing what was essential for a one day trip to gather herbs from a certain spot on a mountain pass. Naruto would have complained about the mission being too simple, but he had Deidara to look after, so that was bound to be a challenge, considering anyone could show up and attack him wanting revenge or something.

"Yeah, Deidara?" Naruto turned from packing kunai into his pouch.

"I think we should call each other pet names, un, like I'll call you danna." Deidara said happily, he was excited to go on a mission with his lover, it felt like he was with Sasori, before what he did to him, at least Naruto wouldn't get as annoyed as Sasori, in fact, they would probably both just laugh the whole mission through.

But I could be wrong...

"Okay, and I'll call you Dei." Naruto said, "But the whole reason I'm calling you that is because the writer is sick of writing your name over and over."

"Fine by me, un!" Deidara said with a smile, he and Naruto headed out the door, ready to take on the world together!

But certain people have a full intention of stopping them...

On the mountain pass -

"Un, this pass is so tranquil, its really hard to believe we're on a mission here, un." Deidara said as he admired the surroundings, it looked a lot like where him and Naruto and his teammates fought, he was really glad he sent out that suicide bomber clone when he did, or he wouldn't have gotten what he thinks as a "second chance at life".

"Don't get too off guard, Dei, you never know what could happen." Naruto said trying to act cool like hes done this all before, or like Sasuke, for that matter.

Just then, they heard something rustle in the bushes, they both turned around to look, but there was nothing, as if it was all an illusion.

Or a trick.

"Well, it seems Deidara has brought Kyuubi for us, your doing my job for me." a voice said from somewhere. Deidara knew that voice all too well.

Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto seemed to know who he was, too, since his facial expression was astonishingly angry, but he seemed different, a little more sinister, but Deidara had a pretty good idea, he had seen this before in some way through the clone he used last time they fought, this was the Kyuubi's power, and it looked mild right now, so maybe if they finished him off quick it would fade.

But the question is,

how to finish off Konoha's best quickly?

You don't.

"Dei, don't fight him, not in the condition your in." Naruto said in kind of a animal-ish tone, like he was snarling, which was not good.

"Danna, please, you can't handle him alone, un, he'll get you with Mangekyo Sharingan." Deidara said as he reached to his sides only to remember that Tsunade had relieved him of his regular method of attacking, damn her, now he had to use his fighting skills, which weren't very good, so this fight was as good as over.

"Dei? Danna? You have developed a relationship?" Itachi said coming into their sight, "Deidara, you should know that Akatsuki don't love, especially one like Kyuubi." his eyes went red, which meant sharingan time, but fortunately, not mangekyo sharingan time.

"Now, both of you, Its time to come with me, or I'll force you to come." Itachi said coldly keeping his focus on the two lovers, "Deidara, for your act of treason we will decide your punishment, which will be painful, I suppose, Kyuubi, you know damn well what awaits you, so surrender while your still uncut." he said as if he was warning them, he was just sitting there coolly, like this was no big deal, which angered both of the blonds.

"Dei, you've gotta live," Naruto began,"You gotta run, I don't want him to kill you." he said, even in his kyuubi-ish state, he sounded worried about Deidara, he sounded like he would die for him if he had to.

But thats not how Deidara rolls.

No running for him.

"Danna, I know I shouldn't fight, un, but I wont let you get killed that easily." Deidara said with a serious face, he was ready to die with his partner, which seemed okay to him, as long as they were together.

"Hmm, you really would die with Kyuubi, Deidara? This is just pathetic, my mission was to bring you back alive, but if you will resist, I will leave, for now, and believe me, I'll bring more than just me." He said as he began to walk off, but he was stopped, something had quickly jumped him and Itachi fell lifeless to the ground, who just killed Itachi? Deidara turned around, to his surprise, he saw Itachi's murderer.

Naruto.

And now he had the fox cloak.

His anger finally reached it's boiling point.

"Na..naruto, un?" Deidara said looking at his Kyuubi seme in somewhat fear, this was bad, it could mean the end for him if he got too close.

The Kyuubi snarled as he began to claw at Itachi's corpse, making more wounds on him, his eyes were red and sinister, which made Deidara almost show his fear, but he kept quiet, considering he didn't want to be his next victim. He knew there was some sort of seal, but where was he gonna get one? He couldn't leave Naruto like this, he might kill more or get killed.

What was he gonna do?

"Naruto, un." Deidara said trying to calm him down, maybe that would work, he crept closer to Kyuubi but slowly, so Kyuubi wouldn't attack.

"Naruto danna, un." Deidara said moving closer to his seme, Naruto seemed to be regaining his sanity, which told Deidara it was working and to keep calling.

Now Naruto was losing the cloak, his eyes and facial features were returning back to normal, it was apparent that hearing Deidara's voice helps Naruto recover from Kyuubi state.

Thank god.

Naruto then fell to his knees, Deidara rushed over to help him, as he helped Naruto to his feet, he heard Naruto say something softly before passing out while Deidara held him up:

"Dei...I freakin love you...promise...you'll never leave...".

"No, un, I'm right here." Deidara said with a smile, he picked up Naruto and piggy backed him through the rest of the mission.

After retrieving the herbs for Tsunade, Deidara and Naruto were back in the apartment, Deidara managed to make Tsunade believe that Naruto just hit his head so thats why he passed out, and that no one attacked them, so now he was looking over at a sleeping Naruto, he looked so peaceful, it was so cute how he slept, even if he wasn't wearing that kawaii night cap.

Deidara had just finished putting on his pajamas when Naruto woke up, he looked over at Deidara with a smile.

"Yeah, danna?" Deidara said looking back at Naruto smiling.

"Dei, why don't you and I sleep together?" Naruto said looking at him hoping for a yes.

"You mean make love, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said eagerly, Deidara nodded.

Deidara crawled into the bed with Naruto, and Naruto dimmed the lights.

"I promise, Dei, I'll be a good seme." Naruto said cuddling up with Deidara.

"And I'll be a good uke." Deidara replied as the began to kiss.

This was the happiest night of their lives.

The end of ch 7! Sorry, but its only rated T!!!


	8. The decision

Back on the pass...

"Itachi!" the blue akatsuki called out, "C'mon Itachi! Where'd you go!?" he continued, when he came up to the corpse, he stopped.

"C'mon, Itachi, I know your not really dead." he said with an annoyed face.

"Kisame, what did I tell you about following me here." Itachi said coming out of where he was hiding, "I told you I wanted to see what was going on between Deidara and Kyuubi."

"Yeah, whatever, so what did ya find out?" Kisame asked holding Samehada over his shoulder.

"Deidara and Kyuubi seem to have developed a relationship, I think Akatsuki can use this to our advantage." Itachi said coolly, he looked up at the setting sun, brushing his hair out of his face as the wind blew, "I will make sure that Kyuubi understands that his fate is sealed, and we can use his uke to help him understand that."

"Your so cruel, Itachi." Kisame said with a grin.

"I know." He said as they began to walk back to Akatsuki base.

The next day in Konoha -

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice called from the hallway of the apartment building, she had stopped by to see Naruto and Deidara, she was informed by Tsunade that they had become lovers, but only her, Tsunade, and Shizune were aware of that, but Sakura was just curious.

"Naaaarrruuutttoooo" Sakura called banging on the door, why wouldn't they answer?

In the apartment -

"Ugh..." Naruto said wearily, looking around he saw his and Deidara's clothes scattered across the floor, he looked next to him to see his naked lover curled up next to him, he looked so cute like that, peacefully sleeping without any worries, Naruto must've sexed them all away last night...

"Dei...c'mon..wake up..." Naruto said shaking Deidara, truth was, he was pretty tired himself, so this was hard on him to even keep awake, why did Sakura wake up so early anyway?

"Are you danna...un?" Deidara said tiredly smiling.

"I don't know..."Naruto said back, equally as tired.

"Then go away." Deidara said with his expression turning to a frown while he slept.

"Naaarrrrrruuuuuuuttttttooooooo!!!" Sakura yelled banging on the door relentlessly.

"Ugh...WE'RE COMING!!!!" Naruto yelled as he pulled on his boxers and pants, he headed to the door and turned around to his sleeping uke, he thought it was best to leave him be for now.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Naruto said as he opened the door to his annoyed team mate.

"Naruto, you were supposed to show up with the Akatsuki guy to-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto,

"Hes NOT Akatsuki guy, hes DEIDARA, you got that!?" Naruto said with a hand on Sakura's mouth, this surprised Sakura, she had never seen him so defensive about anyone, not like this.

"Naruto," Sakura said taking Naruto's hand off her mouth," You were supposed to show up with Deidara for his questioning, also, you know you can't love Deidara, hes already gonna receive his punishment, he'll be escorted back to Iwa for a death sentence, but I at least managed to get Tsunade to let you escort him, so c'mon, snap outta it, hes a CRIMINAL, you can't just fall in love with an evil criminal without consequences." Sakura said looking at Naruto with a serious gaze.

"WHAT!!? DEIDARAS PREGNANT!! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HIM!!! HES GOT A FRIKIN CHILD GROWING INSIDE HIM!!! WHOS IDEA WAS THIS TO JUST KILL A PREGNANT PERSON!!!?? I'LL KILL THEM!!!!" Naruto yelled, but inside the apartment, Deidara had just woken up, and he had heard what Naruto just said, he just laid there on the bed with both hands on his stomach/abdomen area, "This is all your fault, un." Deidara said looking up at the sky, hoping Sasori would hear whats become of his rape/uke toy.

Later -

It was about mid afternoon, everything was just perfect outside, the sky, the weather, even the people were in a good mood.

But thats not where our story takes place.

Inside the Hokage's office, Deidara had been tied to a chair, just to be safe, and he was face to face with Tsunade, who had a pen and paper, on which she would jot down the information Deidara would tell her.

"Deidara, what do you know about the next jinchuuriki that Akatsuki is after?" Tsunade asked looking down at her blank paper.

"I know its the 6 tails, un, and the two after it are Hidan and Kakuzu, they are somehow immortal, un." Deidara replied, he was pretty eager to spill all this information, considering her absolutely despised every single akatsuki, it used to be Itachi he despised the most, but Sasori had taken that place by a longshot.

"Good, have you got any information on Orochimaru? Maybe you've heard of him?" Tsunade asked, she seemed more interested in this than the other question.

"Not really, un, all I know is he was Sasori's partner, and they want to kill him." Deidara replied, he was kinda sick of all this Orochimaru crap (as the writer), it was cool at first, but now its just a Micheal Jackson story anime style.

This continued for at least two hours, after Deidara walked into the sun, he winced, but it felt good to see Konoha again, he really didn't want to go back to Iwa and be killed, it seemed so wrong, this was not the death he wanted, he invisioned a greater, more artistic death, he wanted to become one with his art.

He wanted to blow himself up.

Geez, how weird.

Deidara pondered about this all the way back to the apartment, he was pretty worried about this, he knew the reason they would kill him pregnant, even if it was un-humane, they didn't want a child of a criminal, or two criminals, to live a life hated, despised, and loathed by everyone around it, it would have nowhere to go, no one to turn to, it would be miserable.

Also, the child could end up a criminal, too. It could be just like Deidara, and be cursed (or blessed) with the mouths on its palms and chest, and it could turn out to be a problem, even worse than our dear sculptor.

But what was hurting Deidara the most was that he thought he could get a second chance at life, and make up for his actions, and start over.

And he wanted to be with Naruto...

As Deidara opened the door to the apartment, he stared in shock at what he saw, Naruto, packing a bag with supplies and weapons, he looked serious, what was going on?

Naruto turned around to Deidara, he looked at him for a long time, then spoke up.

"Dei kun, pack a bag, we're running away and out of Konoha." Naruto said with a serious look.

"D-danna, un?" Deidara said shocked, what was going on? Even though he had a pretty good idea.

"I wont let you die, Dei, when we set out to escort you tomorrow, we don't follow the path, we run and never return to Konoha or Iwa, understand?" Naruto said.

"Y-yes, un, arigato, danna." Deidara said now astonished, yet relieved at the same time, he was glad to have a danna such as Naruto kun.

And thus our adventure begins!!

Helz yeah!! Now we've gots a story!!!

Expect a while till chapter 9, though..


	9. An unexpected partner

On the way to the gate, Naruto and Deidara had no grief keeping their ulterior motive hidden, the residents of Konoha looked at Deidara sadly and waved goodbye, he had been fun to have around with his hyper attitude and speech problem with the "un!" he always said at the end of every sentence, it was sad to watch him go off to get killed.

Or not.

"Um, bye, un." Deidara said as he and Naruto headed out to who knows where, both the guards waved goodbye with sad expressions on their faces.

They had been walking for at least four hours now, neither knew where they were headed, or which direction they were walking in. "Danna, what village do you suppose we're by, un? I'm hungry." Deidara said looking around at the forest they were walking through, Naruto was soon to find out the reason why Sasori hated traveling with our bubbly blond we call Deidara.

"Danna?" Deidara questioned looking at a unusually gloomy Naruto, maybe he was sad about leaving Konoha, after all, it was his home and where he grew up in, but now he could be considered a missing ninja, which gave Deidara an idea.

Deidara stood in front of Naruto smiling, he had a kunai in his hand, and he held it up to Naruto's headband, "Okay, danna, hold still, un, I'm gonna give your headband a quick makeover!" He aimed the kunai in place, and was about to strike the metal plate, but instead,

He was struck.

Deidara fell to the ground from the blow, he looked up at Naruto, who had his hand held up as if he just had hit someone across the face, which he just had.

"D-danna, u-un..." Deidara stuttered, shocked, he had just been assaulted by his danna, for what? He just wanted to make him happier, he was scared, why did he hit him?

"Dei, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"D-danna, un! You just hit me!! No I'm not, un!!!" Deidara yelled back, what was he talking about? Wasn't he the one who just hit him?

"Uh, I didn't strike _you_, there was someone in the tree, you must've gotten hit with the shuriken they threw, I just hit them back with a kunai." Naruto said chuckling, he must have been pretty worried, there was a lot of tension between them, I should know, I'm the writer.

"So, Naruto, I see you found a woman to satisfy you, heh." a cold voice came from the shadows of the trees, "I hope you remember your best friend, Naruto kun."

Then a figure leaped out to face them, he was a dark-haired, pale teenager with a look that said "emo" and he was dressed in some odd sort of clothing and a...butt bow?! He drew his sword, and leapt towards Deidara.

"I'll finish her off first, then we'll fight, Naruto kun." he said just as Itachi would as he swung his sword at Deidara, Deidara dodged that swing but was tripped by him, which led him open to attack, he held his sword up to Deidara's neck but was stopped by the words of Naruto.

"Sasuke!! Don't kill him, hes not your problem!! Get AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" Naruto yelled charging at Sasuke with a kunai, Naruto couldn't get a break, could he? All he wanted to do was be with Deidara without someone trying to break them apart!

"Naruto kun..." Sasuke said softly, almost with lust in his voice, like he wanted him, "Does she..uh..he really mean that much to you that you would fight for his life?" Sasuke and Deidara both looked at Naruto, who right now, didn't know what to do, the two people he cared about the most were both in front of him, one about to kill another, he couldn't let Deidara die, but he wanted Sasuke to be safe and on the good side again, what should he do? What could he do?

"Whats the matter, Naruto kun, are you scared of your seme?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, he knew that would get Naruto riled up, but instead, he heard Naruto growl out:

"Damnit, Sasuke, you get off my uke, no, my _lover _and fight someone who cares, hes pregnant, leave 'im alone, hes got enough of a burden as it is, so strike _me_!" Naruto readied for his demise, but prepared to take Sasuke with him, hes had enough of chasing him, now it was time to give Sasuke what was coming to him.

"Okay, Naruto kun, I fully understand now, your both relying on eachother, you _need_ eachother, so, how about we call a truce, we both want Itachi dead, so how about we be partners, and kill off Akatsuki so we can breathe easy, I've changed, Naruto kun, and believe it or not, I killed off that Orochimaru bastard, so we're a team of missing nin, truce?" Sasuke said as he held out a hand to Naruto, he seemed to be telling the truth, "I guess, Sasuke kun." they both shook hands, both relieved that they could get a little peace now.

Sasuke turned to Deidara, Deidara gulped, "So, pregnant, huh?" Sasuke asked smirking happily, he seemed to be enjoying this sweet reunion, Deidara was just confused so he just said "Shut up, un." and got up and walked towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Lets go, un, I've seen this place before..I think, theres a Daimyo's castle up ahead..I think, un." Deidara said pointing due east, "And there might be a village we can rest in, un, and food...mmmm...dango..." Deidara said totally losing track of what he was saying.

"Well then, lets get there by tomorrow." Sasuke said starting to walk with Naruto and Deidara.

"Lets hope theres no trouble there." Naruto said stretching his arms over his head.

Oh, they are so wrong, thats how the story goes, more & more trouble!

The end of chapter 9! Btw, Sasuke is a good guy now! Yay!


	10. Events at the castle

The walk to the upcoming town seemed like forever to Deidara and Naruto, but Sasuke, of course, had no problem with walking the distance, but he was getting tired of Deidara and Naruto saying "How much longer?" or "Do you see the village yet?", this was even worse than before with Naruto and Sakura, but he kept silent.

"Sasuke, un?" 

"Yeah, Deidara?" Sasuke replied.

"How do you know Naruto-Danna, un? And why do you look like Itachi? And why did you attack us? And if you look like Itachi, do you have the sharingan? And do you like art, un?" this made Sasuke a little uneasy, he almost felt Deidara was coming on a little too strong, but he ignored that.

"I'll answer those in order," Sasuke began," We were partners, hes my brother, I really don't know, yes, and yes." Deidara squealed at the last answer, he loved to teach people about his 'art is a bang' theory. 

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said,

"Yeah?"

"Look at my watch, this is the moment you screwed up!" Naruto laughed out loud as Sasuke smacked his forehead, leaving a red mark where he hit it continuously.

"Look, un, theres the village!!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly, Naruto ran at the speed of light towards the village, he stopped to look at the sign, 'Masuko Village' it read, Naruto would be happy to get some Ramen, since he never would be able to eat at Ichiraku Ramen again, as soon as Deidara and Sasuke caught up with Naruto, he sped up again heading for the nearest food shop.

Sasuke sighed, "There he goes again, he hasn't changed a bit, all he thinks about is ramen."

"He must've been hell to travel with, un." Deidara said looking annoyed at Naruto, hopping from shop to shop looking for ramen, "All this excitement is bad for the baby, un." Deidara walked on nonetheless, he had nowhere else to go but where Naruto went, after all, Naruto is his Danna.

"I'll find a hotel for us to check in to, Deidara, go find Naruto." Sasuke looked up to the hill next to the village, there was surely a Daimyo's castle there, "After, we'll check out this castle, I want to get a good look at it." Deidara nodded and left off to find Naruto.

The search seemed like forever, and Deidara had noticed there were guards everywhere around him, it was like they were following him, but he continued on to look for his Danna, but he stopped after he saw two guards standing in his way.

"Halt, young child." One of the guards said, holding a hand in front of Deidara.

"By orders of the lord all children are to be brought to his castle, you are no exception, maiden." the other guard said grabbing Deidara and handcuffing him, Deidara struggled to break free and attack them for calling him maiden, but they were too strong.

"Let me go, un! I'm a boy!! And I already have a lover!!" Deidara growled, trying to attack the first guard, but he was just restrained even harder.

"It matters not, boy, the lord said all the best looking young ones must be brought so he can choose his bride, you will do nicely for the part, you will be sent home if not chosen, now come!" the guards must know ninjutsu for in a flash he was in the palace on the hill, with 7 other women, all handcuffed and held by two guards.

"My lord, we have the eight most beautiful, you may come!" all the guards bowed as the lord came in, he was not what you'd expect, he was fat, bald, and had pig-like features, he had a cup of Sake and was in a navy blue Daimyo kimono, putting it lightly, he was HIDEOUS. 

"Mmm..so many pretty girls...so hard to choose." The ugly Daimyo said looking at the girls and Deidara. "My lord, this blond one is a boy, so he claims." One guard said holding out Deidara, who was trying not to look at the Daimyo's unbearable features. 

"For the last time, un! I already have a lover! I'm already pregnant! Yes, PREGNANT, UN!! Let me leave or I'll blow this place to hell!!" Deidara yelled managing to break free of the guards grasp, he headed for the door but was stopped by a sweaty, rough hand.

"Mmm...you have spunk..I like spunk...you are the one I wish to marry." The Daimyo said tightly gripping on Deidara's wrists, Deidara winced as he was pulled back by the guards roughly, and was taken to a room with several servant women waiting with sewing supplies.

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm already in love AND pregnant, un?" Deidara asked the guards before they left.

"I promise you will be happier with our lord, boy, now get prepared, the wedding is tonight." Deidara's eyes widened, he felt like his heart stopped, he didn't want to marry this pig of a Daimyo.

"Naruto-Danna, un...help me.." Deidara muttered under his breath as the women began to work on him.

Meanwhile - 

"Oh yeah! That was great ramen! Now, I gotta find Dei and Sasuke." Naruto said walking out of the ramen shop, he noticed a sign, it read that the Daimyo was seeking a life companion, and requested the eight most beautiful young ones to be brought to his castle.

"Naruto! There you are!" Sasuke said coming over to Naruto, and whacking him on the head. "You IDIOT!! Don't just run off like that...wheres Deidara?" Sasuke looked around, "I thought he would be with you?" 

"Uh..I dunno, I thought he'd be with you, probably went to check out the castle, lets search there first." Naruto suggested and the headed towards the castle.

As Naruto and Sasuke approached the castle, they were stopped by two guards.

"Halt, boys, there is a private wedding being held here, outsiders are not welcome" One of the guards spoke, both holding their hands out in front of them.

"We're looking for our friend, Deidara, he has long blond hair and blue eyes, one covered by his hair, have you seen him?" Sasuke asked trying to reason. "Hes my lover and I don't want to get hurt." Naruto added.

"Ah, yes, the one our Daimyo is to marry, we're sorry, you will have to find a new lover, now go away." The guard said, but before they could shoo them off, they were both punched and beaten senseless, and Naruto looked at Sasuke weirded out.

"What? They were annoying me. Lets go save Deidara." Sasuke said and Naruto and him ran up to the castle, searching every nook and cranny, but no Deidara.

"Maybe hes outside, c'mon!" Sasuke yelled, and Naruto followed, determined to find Deidara, at all costs.

As they came out side, they were stuck with two directions to follow, "I'll take the right, Naruto, you take the left." Naruto nodded and headed left, as he approached a garden he saw a wedding like scenery, he knew Deidara was close by, so he ran ahead into a small hut near the wedding party.

"Deidara?" Naruto called, "Are you here? Deidara?!" Naruto searched around, but saw no Deidara.

"Naruto, un!" He heard a happy cry as he turned around to see Deidara walking towards him, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, thankful his love was safe, they ran into each others arms, holding each in a tight embrace.

"Naruto-Danna, this Daimyo intends to marry me, un, I can't convince him I already am in love, we have to get outta here, un." Deidara said, pulling at Naruto.

"No, Dei, he tried to make a move on you, and _no one_ makes a move on _my_ uke." Naruto said walking towards the palace, pulling out a kunai, he was determined to kill this foul pig who would dare make a move on his love.

"Naruto-Danna, I'll help you, un." Deidara said walking with him.

"And I'll help you, too." Sasuke said coming into the scene, "No one harasses my partners and gets away with it." 

And the three walked into the castle.

Inside the castle - 

"Alright, pig! Come out here and fight!" Naruto yelled out to the hall, Sasuke had taken care of the guards, so there were no ambushes, they soon heard footsteps coming closer, and they readied themselves for battle.

"Mmm...how dare you take away my bride...you'll pay with your lives." The homely lord growled, he drew out his sword, and Deidara recognized that sword, he was one of the foes even Kisame had trouble with, this was no ordinary lord.

"Naruto-Danna, this lord is no joke, un, don't take him lightly." Naruto nodded, and readied for attack.

"Mmm..I'll kill you!" the lord charged at Naruto and both clashed their weapons together, sending Naruto back.

"Damn, he IS strong." Naruto said getting up, "Only one thing to do now." he smiled and did the shadow clone jutsu, creating one clone, and it moved its hands above the real Naruto's hand, creating a ball of chakra, Naruto charged at the lord.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled, plunging through the lords gut, making him fall dead on the floor.

"That was TOO easy." Sasuke said, "Something rings false." the trio looked around the room, nothing was unusual, except the feel in the room, then the walls started to crumble, and the whole building started to colapse.

"The lord must have done one last jutsu, everyone, GET OUT!!" Sasuke yelled, and the three ran out of the castle.

Outside at the bottom of the hill, some townspeople were waiting for any survivors of the sudden destruction of the castle, as the three came up to them, an old woman asked them a question.

"Are you the one who has killed that horrible lord who abducted my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Naruto said, waiting for attack or a mob.

"You did that just to save the person you love?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Naruto said. Grabbing Deidara's hand.

"I am Tsukasa, the village elder, I am the one who crowns the Daimyo in this village, I have done so for 60 years, and you, sir, I have chosen to take his place, do you except?" Tsukasa asked Naruto.

Naruto considered this carefully, he had no option of becoming Hokage anymore, and he could be easily hunted down if he was a Daimyo, he looked at Sasuke, and he nodded as to say "Yes", he looked at Deidara, and he did the same.

"I accept." Naruto said, the crowd cheered, and Deidara hugged him, Sasuke patted his back.

"You've got my respect, Naruto, kudos." Sasuke smiled, and Naruto smiled back, they had just lifted the heavy rivalry burden they've been carrying for so long.

Thank God.

"But as long as we have no connection to Konoha or Iwa, and Sasuke Uchiha is my right hand man, and partner, and Deidara..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Danna, un?" Deidara asked.

"After today I thought I would loose you, I don't want that to happen again." Naruto said.

Deidara looked at Naruto holding his hand in his, looking at him with a straight face.

"Deidara, in front of this whole crowd I will ask this question, Deidara, will you marry me?" 

"U..un." Deidara nodded and hugged Naruto, this was the new beginning he had hoped for, who needed Sasori? He had a whole new life to lead now, and he liked it.

No,

He loved it.

**The End? I THINK NOT!! This was probably the most cheesy chapter ever! Next one will be short, like chapter 5 short!!**


	11. The dream part 2

It has been seven months since the proposal, things have been running smoothly in Masako Village, Naruto had been busy with paperwork, Sasuke had been put in charge of dealing with other villages, remembering to keep Konoha and Iwa completely out of alliance, he also helped with what was the small militia the village had, and Deidara had nothing to do, except be careful with what he did, ate, and where he went to, he now had an obvious bump on his stomach, which caused him discomfort when he slept or got up from a seat, and right now he had drifted into a deep sleep, soon to be faced with the nightmare he thought was gone.

Sasori.

Deidara was in that room with light again, although no Sasori so far, hopefully it would stay like that.

But thats not how the story goes.

"Well well, Deidara, it's been a while." the voice of Sasori spoke, Deidara couldn't see him, however, he stood in a fighting stance, or at least the best a pregnant person could do.

"Sasori, you have no business here, un, come here and fight or stay out of my dreams." Deidara said looking around, still no Sasori, then he felt a hand on his stomach, he looked forward.

Sasori.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Deidara, when will you be due? Maybe I'll just squeeze you until it pops out of you?" Sasori questioned moving his hand up and down Deidara's stomach, Deidara shuddered, the cold touch of Sasori's hand sent chills up his spine and the bad memories to come back into his head.

"Sasori, you may not know, but I already have a lover, we're engaged, un, your no longer a part of my life." Deidara said swiping Sasori's hand off of his stomach, Sasori smirked, what was he so happy about?

"And Deidara, you may not know, but these dreams are no coincidence, I'm using a jutsu that will affect your dreams, giving my dead body strength, life, if you will, the next dream you have with me is the trigger that brings me back from the grave, you can thank Itachi for this." Sasori laughed, Deidara stared in shock, like he just saw a ghost, and if you really think about it, he is.

"Damnit, Sasori! What is so important that you have to live again?! You've NEVER cared about anything but yourself! I'm not even sure you care about you either!!" Deidara yelled, Sasori kept on smirking, as if Deidara was just entertaining him like one of his puppets, like he was a show to watch and laugh at.

"Deidara, you stupid brat, I have YOU to worry about, this lover, Naruto, I think you called him, is keeping you away from Akatsuki, and I intend to kill him if it means take you back to us, me, we need you more than that Jinchuuriki, I still cant believe that your heart has been captured by a demon." Deidara then slapped Sasori, sending him back a couple of feet.

"Get. Out." Deidara growled, "Get out or I'll make you wish you never came into this dream, un." Deidara had Sasori by the top of his shirt, holding him above ground, Sasori just laughed, Deidara slapped him again.

"Don't worry, Deidara, It'll all be worth it, I expect a healthy child soon, but if I stay any longer I'll just come back right now, we cant have that, now can we? Farewell, my uke." Sasori faded away and the dream returned back to it's tranquility.

Later -

"Naruto-Danna, un." Deidara said knocking on the Daimyo office door, he had just woken up and was determined to tell Naruto the problem.

"Come in, Dei." A happy Naruto said, he sounded excited that he could say that in his new office, the castle had to be rebuilt and it looked better than ever.

"Naruto-Danna, we have an emergency." Deidara said coming in and closing the door behind him.

"OH GOD!! YOUR WATER BROKE!!" Naruto yelled in panic and started running around in circles, Deidara grabbed Naruto and shook him, "Naruto-Danna! Its not THAT, un!!" Deidara said letting go of Naruto, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen, Sasori has been appearing in my dreams, and from what I was told Itachi has something to do with this, un, Sasori intends on bringing himself back to life by draining the energy from my dreams, hes after me and my child, un." Naruto was shocked, then his face turned serious.

"Naruto-Danna, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'll get Sasuke, Deidara, if we're gonna kill Sasori for good we're gonna have to kill Itachi if he has anything to do with this, I'll protect you, I promise." Naruto kissed Deidara on the cheek and left to tell Sasuke.

"Arigato, Naruto-Danna, un." Deidara smiled, rubbing his cheek.

Maybe,

Just maybe,

This would be the start of his new life,

And the end of his old,

Troubled past.

**Hehe, I told you it would be short!**

**Btw, type in on the search bar: Sasorella**

**I made That!!**


	12. Love At first fight

_**Hi! I've decided to write this first to inform you all, gender is boy. There WILL be a sequel, it wont be as dramatic as it barely is, it will be about Deidara and Naruto and Sasuke dealing with Deidara's 12-year-old son becoming a ninja, and Sasuke will find romance, and one other surprise twist! But for now, here is chapter 12 of Naruto, my danna!**_

"Sasuke, I need your help!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Sasuke, who right now was going over some sort of map of the nearby lands, "Geez, Naruto, could you keep it below ears bleeding, please?!" Sasuke said rubbing his ears, "Sasuke, Deidaras found out that Sasori and Itachi have some kind of plan to bring Sasori back from the dead through Deidara's dreams, we need to get an army or something together, WE NEED HELP!!" Naruto yelled going crazy, he started running around in circles, and Sasuke held him still, "Naruto, we don't need an army for this, we need to know where Itachi is, kill him, and then they can't do anything." Sasuke said rather calmly, Naruto stared at Sasuke, and he poked him, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, Sasuke smacked him, "We need to approach this calmly and rationally." Sasuke said and they both paused.

"WE NEED HELP!!" they both yelled and Naruto continued running around in circles, and Sasuke ran around the room looking for a list and maps, basically making a mess of the entire room. Then they heard a knock on the door, "Naruto Danna, un? Are you in there?" Deidara called from behind the door, Naruto and Sasuke both stopped what they were doing and Naruto went and opened the door, this may not go for Naruto, but every time Sasuke sees Deidara he first notices his stomach, Deidara doesn't really care, though, it bothered him at first but he gets that look from everyone now so by the sixth month he just ignored it.

"Hey, Deidara-San, your looking healthy." Sasuke said looking at Deidara's face now, he ignores it now, too, or at least he tries to, "Why does this room look like a tornado hit it, un?" Deidara asked looking around the room, "We're looking for any clues to find the Akatsuki base, no luck so far." Naruto said picking up some papers and putting them on a desk, "Uh..danna, if you wanted to find one, why didn't you ask me, un?" Deidara said as he picked up a paper and put it on the same desk.

"Well...uh..we really shouldn't bring you into danger in your uh...fragile..state." Naruto said looking at Sasuke who nodded, "What do you mean fragile, un? I could take on half of them with my eye closed!" Deidara frowned at Naruto and Sasuke, they both looked at each other, then nodded, "Okay," Sasuke spoke, " You can come along because we have no other directions, but you can only attack form afar, not hand-to-hand, okay?" Deidara nodded, "I'll get packing, un." Deidara said then left the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you think we're doing the smart thing to let Dei get caught up in this?" Naruto asked.

"I think we need all the help we can get, our opponent is Uchiha Itachi, after all." Sasuke said and he left the room.

Naruto still had many doubts, though.

The next sunrise...

"Okay, un! Lets get going really early! We need at least half a days walk and we'll be at the one Itachi most likely will be at, un!" Deidara said cheerfully as he shook Naruto in their bed, "Ugh...Dei..Lemme sleep..." Naruto said tiredly, he smacked Deidara's hand away but he felt a bite, Naruto yelped and jumped up, "Gah!! What the hell was that!?" Naruto yelled as he scrambled out of bed to see a snickering Deidara, "Aww, it likes you, un!" Deidara said cutely, Naruto could barely see it but he knew Deidara's right hand was smirking.

"Good morning, Deidara-san, did you wake up Naruto?" Sasuke said as he came in their room, "Yeah, he doesn't like righty, though, un.." Deidara said looking at Naruto who just finished packing his share of weapons and scrolls, "Okay, lets get going, but first, Deidara, ride on your bird, don't walk, period, okay?" Naruto said to Deidara who looked confused, "Walking long distances in your condition can be bad for the baby." Sasuke said to Deidara who frowned down at his stomach, "If I had a choice, I would've gotten rid of it, I never said I was ready to be a parent, un." Deidara muttered under his breath, so no one could hear his real feelings, he wouldn't want Naruto to think he really hated children, because he didn't, he hated Sasori, and the fact there would be another Sasori around calling him 'mom' was making him sick.

Very sick.

But very happy, too.

On the way to the Akatsuki base...

"Naruto-Danna, this place is so familiar, un, I remember being here." Deidara said looking around the forest about halfway to the base, Deidara and Naruto both felt a little awkward being here, like something bad had happened to them here, Naruto remembered he and Deidara had a fight here, Naruto remembered being furious, and beating Deidara senseless, but it was a clay clone, even then, he remembered that Deidara had blown himself up, so now Naruto was wondering why Deidara was even alive right now.

"Hey, Dei-Chan." Naruto finally spoke out.

"Un, Danna?" Deidara replied with a smile.

"Do you remember blowing yourself up?" Naruto asked as the three stopped, Sasuke wasn't looking at them, but he was definitely listening, he thought this was bound to be interesting.

"No, un, I don't recall doing such." Deidara replied, he looked confused, Deidara then realized what Naruto meant.

"Oh, you mean my special suicide bomber clones, un, how do you know about them?" Deidara said nervously, he remembered he had to use one at least 7 months ago, but he did not remember on whom, he knew that was on that same day Sasori died, and Shukaku was sealed away, but he also remembered someone similar to Naruto, he sure wanted to chase him, but Deidara never really knew his name...Naruto...was the same person..that tried to kill him?

"Naruto-Danna?" Deidara asked his voice suddenly turning cold.

Naruto shuddered, "Yeah, Deidara?" Naruto asked nevously.

"I'm leaving, un, goodbye." Deidara said and his clay bird took off higher and flew away, Naruto and Sasuke stood there in shock, both confused, what just happened to make Deidara so mad?

"What did you do this time, Naruto." Sasuke asked a very cofused Naruto, "I don't know, Sasuke, but this place..." Naruto stopped for a minute to remember, then it hit him.

Like a brick to the head.

"Sasuke, we're going back to Konoha. We say Deidara was successfully killed, he just ran off so it took-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke grabbing him by the shirt collar, "Damnit, Naruto! We are NOT going to let Deidara run off and get killed! YOU love him! YOU swore to protect him! And YOU will find the person you love for ANYTHING! Or you have NO RIGHT to be called a shinobi!!" Sasuke said slapping him across th face, Naruto paused, for a very long time.

He thought,

For a very long time.

And then he decided, "Sasuke, lets keep going, we're ninja, and I just happen to be in love with an Akatsuki, and we're gonna find him." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded, he missed when Naruto got like this, and he could see how Deidara would love him.

Meanwhile...

"It's so nice to see you in uniform again, Deidara." Itachi said as he walked into the room where Deidara was.

"I have nowhere else to be, un." Deidara said coldly, just finishing buttoning his Akatsuki Coat, he ran off to the only place he could think of.

Akatsuki.

_**Okey, this is another one of my specialties, Cliffies!! Mwa ha ha! Other than that...I don't know what to say but I wish Naruto luck, I mean, I want an Akastuki boyfriend! But chapter 13 may take a while, I'm not sure.**_

_**Arigatou, un! **_


	13. Naruto, My Danna

_**Konnichiwa! This is it, the final chapter of Naruto, My Danna! I'm happy to let you know at the 30th review I shall immediately start the sequel, but it needs a title, so if you have one please help me! Also, I'll tell you some surprising things about this story at the end, enjoy!**_

"Oi, Sasuke, I feel that we've been going around in circles." Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke searched for Deidara, the search had been going on for hours now, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, and Naruto was getting more antsy by the second, Deidara could be dead by now, or an Akatsuki could have found him, but the truth was, they were lost.

"Weren't you here with Sakura before?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was walking ahead of him, "Yeah, but I wasn't at the hideout long enough to remember where it was." Naruto said "So I guess we're screwed." Sasuke shook his head, but stopped, "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke asked, "Yeah, what is it?" Naruto replied.

"Doesn't a fox have a keener sense of smell than a human?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, a little, so?" Naruto replied.

"Try to tap in to the Kyuubi's power, see if you can sniff Deidara out." Sasuke said with a smile, Sasuke was smiling to try to cover up the fact that he wasn't sure it would work, but Naruto seemed more confident, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Naruto closed his eyes, and calmed his mind, erasing all unnecessary thoughts from his head, all he thought of was trying to tap into the Kyuubi, but nothing worked, he focused harder, but still, all he could think about was the images of Deidara, lying on the ground, motionless, or the image of Deidara being taken away by the Akatsuki, completely out of Naruto's grasp, Naruto began to feel that sting from when he was a child, when he was completely rejected, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, he had the feeling of losing, losing his parents, losing his loved one, he felt all he had left was his life, which was slowly losing meaning to him.

But then he thought about Deidara...

Who he still could hold on to...

The one human in the world..

Who admitted he loved a Jinchuuriki..

And Naruto was not about to let him die.

Meanwhile...

"Deidara, come in here." Itachi said to Deidara, who now was putting some kind of clay birds on the corners of his old room, Deidara walked into the front part of the base where Pein and Itachi and Kisame were waiting for him, "What, un?" Deidara said not even trying to show emotion, he didn't think it was worth it right now.

"Deidara, your act of treason has shown me something." Pein said, who wasn't really there, it was Astro Projection, what they used to contact one another. "What would that be, un?" Deidara said, still not showing any emotion, "That you can't be trusted alone, even with a partner, you run off and get pregnant, telling by your stomach, and we can't have that in Akatsuki." Pein snapped, Deidara winced at that, and Itachi smirked, Deidara took notice of this and walked over to Itachi, and hit him across the face, Itachi fell to the floor from the blow, and Kisame restrained Deidara by his arms.

"Take it easy, prego, it's not his fault he thinks your a slut, all of us do, and we did from day one, buddy, so don't touch my partner." Kisame growled at Deidara, who was struggling to get his arms free, Pein moved over and lifted Kisame's grasp, putting Deidara in handcuffs and a cloth over his mouth, Deidara glared at Pein, who shifted his gaze over to Itachi, who was getting up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I know what your thinking, this is no way to treat a pregnant person, but you should have realized by now that we don't exactly care, Deidara, so go ahead, scream for your demon lover, he wont be able to save you once he is sealed away, so scream." Itachi smirked as Deidara gave Itachi the glare ending all glares, Deidara had no reason to hold back now.

So he didn't.

Deidara broke the handcuffs and removed the cloth from his mouth, he charged over to Itachi and punched him in the stomach, causing Itachi to fall over, Deidara continuously punched Itachi in the face until his knuckles were dripping with blood, he turned over to Pein and Kisame, both of them stood there in shock from what Deidara just did, now Itachi would have to be in the infirmary for weeks because of Deidara, "Anyone want me to scream now, un?! You want to get your asses whooped next?! Huh?! I'll kill you ALL if you EVER EVEN TOUCH my DANNA, un!!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, he got up, and made his way over to Kisame and Pein.

"Take it easy, Deidara." Pein said, holding his hands in front of him, Kisame readied Samehada, and Deidara just cracked his blood covered knuckles, making his way to the two conscious Akatsuki, then he charged at them, but this time being grabbed by Kisame and Pein, both restraining him, Pein retied Deidara and Kisame held Samehada up to Deidara's throat, Deidara struggled violently, but it was no use, he was tied too tightly to move, and Kisame walked Deidara into a cell, and threw him in there, "Okay, blondie, you wanna play with the big boys now? Fine, you can stay in here for awhile, hell, you can have your little bastard in here for all I care, until we can trust you again, and there wont be any visits from your demon lover, pal, I'll make sure of that." Kisame said and locked the cell door, leaving Deidara in there alone.

Without his Danna.

Back With Naruto and Sasuke...

"Naruto-Kun...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, Naruto had his head hung and was speechless, there was no sign of the Kyuubi, he was still Naruto, and still had no way of finding his lover, which made Naruto angry, and he felt the surges of pain and anger combined, just like when he lost Sasuke, even though he found him, thanks to him and Deidara, and now Deidara was gone, could nothing stay with Naruto forever? Not even hope...hope, Naruto needed to hear the words, "I Love You" again, from the person who truly mattered to him, who he fell asleep next to every night, and woke up next to each day. The one person who never shunned him, who could stand him, let alone agreed to marry him, he needed Deidara there...Deidara was his hope.

And he was not going to lose his hope.

"Out of every human..." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-Kun." Sasuke looked at Naruto, the red chakra was beginning to surround Naruto's body, but not like before, it was as calm as regular chakra, and Naruto was smiling, this was definitely new for Sasuke, even Naruto, who looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Out of every human...it was him, I was so lost all my damn life...and now I've found what I needed...and every time I look at him, I can't help but freakin smile, like an idiot, and I don't give a crap. I don't care what side he fights for..what village he's from...hell, our villages could go into war and I'd still think he was everything, I just want to know he is safe, damn it...and I don't care if I die in the worst way possible, or even if he killed me, because I love him." Naruto said as he cut at his chest, letting blood come out slightly, "And I vow on this blood from my heart that I will find him, or so help me." Naruto then hopped off into the forest, not even knowing his direction, he just kept going, Sasuke trying his hardest to keep up, both heading in the right direction.

"Deidara...hold on." Naruto muttered under his breath, as they approached a lake with a boulder guarding a cave, Naruto nodded at Sasuke, there was no seal, unlike before, so all they had to do was find a way to get in, which could be hard, since Sakura wasn't there this time, Sasuke began looking around for any cracks, but no luck.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked, Naruto thought for a moment, and then began to walk toward the boulder, he tapped on it, and cleared his throat, "Hey, Akatsuki! Let us in, we're giving up!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke stared at Naruto like he was crazy, Naruto grinned, and looked at Sasuke, "Get ready for the run of your life, Sasuke, we're gonna find Deidara at light speed." Naruto snickered, and Sasuke nodded, they both braced themselves.

The boulder lifted, and Naruto and Sasuke dashed in at top speed, both separating in different directions, Naruto and Sasuke checked in every door before meeting up at a different hallway, both high fived and went in each others directions, Naruto came into a darker hallway and slowed down, he looked in every room he could find, and still no luck, but something had found HIM.

"Uzumaki Naruto...what a surprise, here to take back the blond, I presume?"

Uchiha Itachi.

"Where's Deidara?!" Naruto growled, Itachi smirked, and activated his Sharingan. "If your so in love with an assassin, then why don't you just give yourself up to us...after all, your my Jinchuuriki." Itachi smirked and pointed a finger at Naruto, in a second, Naruto was out cold. Itachi carried Naruto into cell, "You can rot in here with your assassin, if that is what you truly want, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said and walked away, giving one last glance at Naruto's sleeping body, "Naruto-Kun.." Itachi muttered, and he walked back into the infirmary.

As Naruto slept, he kept hearing voices in his dreams, all he heard was Deidara's voice, calling "Naruto Danna?". Naruto knew this was not real, he was probably dead, the Akatsuki had gotten him, he thought. He felt he was being shook, though, Deidara's voice getting louder, and more realistic, Naruto didn't want to open his eyes, though, he didn't want Deidara's voice to go away, but the more he resisted waking up, the harder it was to hear his lover's voice, Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and there he was, with tears of joy in his eyes, Naruto's eyes filled with tears of joy, too. Naruto sat up and hugged Deidara, holding him in a tight embrace, tighter than any hug he had ever given, out of the few he had given.

"Naruto-Danna, un..!" Deidara said into Naruto's shoulder, Deidara hugged him back, equally as tight. "I thought you hated me?" Naruto asked smiling, Deidara blushed, "Um, well, I am sorry, Danna, I was out of line, and it doesn't matter if we fought once, right, un?" Deidara said, continuing to hug Naruto. Naruto gave a big grin, "Got that right, Dei!" Naruto cheered, Deidara let out a sigh of relief, then they heard the cell door open again, and in popped Sasuke, dragged by Kisame, Kisame stared at the threesome, "I thought I tied you, Deidara?" Kisame asked, Deidara chuckled, "You actually thought that stupid rope could hold me, un?" Deidara grinned, Kisame shrugged, and walked off.

"I guess they have us all now." Sasuke said as Kisame left the hall, "What should we do? Dei, you know this place well, can you think of any secret passageways?" Naruto asked, Deidara shrugged, "We never figured a person would be dumb enough to break in here, but I'm sure there's no secret anything, un." Deidara looked at the corners of the room, "But I'm working on my greatest creation, un!" Deidara said happily, Naruto and Sasuke smacked their foreheads, "What good is that if we're just gonna get blown up?" Sasuke asked, Deidara just smirked, "I shall call this creation: Operation Blow This Crappy Base To Hell, un!" Deidara said holding a finger up, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and shrugged. "What does it do?" Naruto asked, "What the title suggests, un!" Deidara cheered, "Ooohh." Naruto said, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

"So what will become of us?" Sasuke asked, Deidara snickered, "We would have escaped to safety, un!" Deidara stated, Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, great plan, but how are we gonna escape? Huh?" Sasuke asked Deidara, Deidara looked over at the cell door, "I'll use my C1 clay to blow up the door, un. Then we run for it." Naruto and Sasuke nodded, "How many Akatsuki are in here?" Naruto asked, "Just two, un." Deidara replied, "Ready, un?" Deidara asked, putting the clay on the cell door, Sasuke and Naruto stepped back, letting the artist work. Deidara made the hand signs and stepped back, letting the clay blow up the door.

"Alright, Dei!" Naruto cheered, Sasuke looked at Deidara, who's face was pale, and he was standing there with a shocked expression on his face, Sasuke put a hand on Deidara's forehead, "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"...!"

"Dei?" Naruto asked.

"M-my.." Deidara stuttered. "You're what? What's happening?" Naruto asked, highly concerned about his lover, Deidara put a hand on his stomach.

"Naruto-Danna...My water broke...I'm having the baby, un." Deidara said, Naruto and Sasuke stared, Naruto fought the urge to run around in circles, now was not the time. "We can't have it here, can't you hold it until we get out of here?" Naruto asked, "It must have been a reaction from the shock of the explosion." Sasuke said, "We should get him out of here. Now." Sasuke knelt down in front of Deidara, "Get on my back, I'll carry you out of here.". Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, "No, I'LL carry my lover to safety, thank you very much." Naruto stated, Sasuke stepped aside, and Naruto scooped Deidara up bridal style.

"D-danna..." Deidara groaned, Naruto could tell he was feeling pain, he kissed Deidara on the forehead, "You'll be okay, you just hang in there, I'll make sure you and the baby are safe." Naruto said, trying to comfort Deidara. Naruto and Sasuke quickly darted off, searching for the exit, they ran through hall after hall, but no luck.

"Well, what now?" Sasuke asked, "We didn't plan for this, he had at least two more months to go, plus we have no medical supplies." Sasuke looked at Deidara, who had his eyes squeezed shut and was sweating. They felt something in their presence, Sasuke drew out his sword, "Who's there? We have no time for a battle. Leave or I'll make you sorry." Sasuke called out, they heard a laugh from the shadows, Sasuke looked at Deidara, then at Naruto.

"Get him out of here, I'll handle this." Sasuke said, Deidara shook his head, "No, un. I'LL take care of this, I've got my Ohako, I'll blow this place to hell, un." Deidara said weakly, he reached in a bag he had and pulled out a clay doll, and handed it to Sasuke, "I'll blow it up from outside, let's hurry, un." Deidara said trying to smile, but he was in a lot of pain. Suddenly, water rushed all around them, Naruto and Sasuke quickly put chakra to their feet, they heard a laugh again.

"You're not getting out of here alive, demon boy. The baby's just gonna have to learn to swim." Kisame said, appearing from under the water. Deidara threw Ohako at Kisame, causing him to go back, trying to avoid it. "You better run, fish stick, or my Ohako's gonna get you, un." Deidara said, "Now, kindly point us to the exit, or I'll kill you, un." Deidara smiled, Kisame gulped, "Fine, blondie, you win, it's that way." Kisame sighed, completely forgetting about Ohako, he walked off, leaving the threesome to escape.

As they came out of the Akatsuki base, Deidara got out of Naruto's arms, sitting down, and from a safe distance, he made the hand signs, and the base blew to hell, just as they planned. And even though this is of no meaning in the story, an Uchiha shed a tear, the last tear he'll ever shed, thinking about never being able to love Naruto.

"It's over..my Aniki..." Sasuke said quietly, looking at the explosion dying down, resulting in a fire. He looked up at the sky, "Say hi to mother and father for me.." Sasuke couldn't help but feel slight remorse, he was his brother, after all. Now he had to focus on reviving the Uchiha Clan, but how could he find his true love? That is all to be revealed..

"Ugh...!" Deidara groaned, louder and sounding in more agony, Naruto laid him against a tree and got a cloth from his pouch, "Okay, I'll get you a wet cloth, Sasuke, help ease the tension, like coach him." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and went over to a panting and groaning Deidara, "I don't think you can PUSH it out, Deidara, we're gonna have to cut you." Sasuke said, holding Deidara's hand, he shivered at the tongue licking his hand. "What do you mean, un?!" Deidara asked scared of the thought of being cut open.

"I'll sterilize my sword, then we can sew you up, okay." Sasuke went back to Naruto, "I'm going to help Deidara, I'm going to cut him, and take the baby out, don't distract me, I could kill him and the baby if I'm not careful." Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes widened, "Nani?! Won't that hurt like hell?!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's better than pushing it out, if you under-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, geez!" Naruto said waving his hands sounding grossed out, "Good, I'll be back shortly, go comfort Deidara." Sasuke said and walked off to sterilize his sword. Naruto walked back to the tired Deidara, and sat down by him, "Everything is going to be okay, You'll be back to normal in a few minutes, then, we can focus on getting out of scenic freakin nowhere and back to Masuko village, where we can raise our kid." Naruto said stroking Deidara's hair, "Y-you said..ungh...OUR child..ah.." Deidara groaned, Naruto stood up and pointed a finger a the sky, "Y'hear that, Sasori? I'M gonna care for what you neglected! I'M gonna keep him safe! And by God, I'M gonna love him for the rest of my life!! Dattebayo!!" Naruto yelled up to the clouds, a smile appeared on Deidara's tired face.

"Okay, Deidara-San, are you ready?" Sasuke said coming in with a sterilized Sword in his hand.

"M-more than..ungh...I'll ever be, un.." Deidara panted, Sasuke knelt down, "Naruto-Kun, hold Deidara's hand, this WILL hurt." Sasuke said, Naruto grabbed Deidara's hand, both of them squeezing each others hand tightly. Sasuke made an incision in Deidara's stomach, carefully cutting until he reached into the womb inside Deidara, Deidara right now was avoiding the sight of his innards, but Naruto was watching with all attention, making sure Sasuke didn't mess up. Deidara kept fairly quiet through this whole procedure, since he had been cut like this before, and to this day that amazed Naruto.

After a while of silence, the tranquility of the forest was ceased by the cries of a baby, Sasuke quickly cut the umbilical cord and washed the child off, he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the infant, holding it out to Deidara, "It's a boy, and despite that it was born early, this one is very healthy." Sasuke said, it's a good thing he had been taught such birthing skills when training with Orochimaru, or Deidara could have been fatally wounded, Deidara looked at the bundle in his arms, he looked very much like Sasori, with his new, red hair, his face was beautiful, too. It's just like they say: There's only one cutest baby ever, and every mother has one.

"I'm naming you Akigo, un. Uzumaki Akigo, it fits." Deidara said, he looked at Naruto, "Please tell me he's an Uzumaki, un?" Deidara asked, Naruto nodded, "Of course, Uzumaki Deidara!" Naruto smiled, Deidara's eyes filled with tears of joy, he couldn't take it anymore, despite the pain, he got up with Akigo and hugged Naruto, the threesome were now a foursome, and this was how it was going to be from now on, Naruto signaled for Sasuke to join the hug, too, Sasuke shrugged, "Eh, what the hell." and Sasuke went over and joined the group.

"We should head back to Masako." Sasuke said, quickly breaking the hug fest.

"Un." Deidara agreed, Naruto picked Deidara up bridal style, and they started walking.

"Y'know, maybe I'm not Hokage, but I did achieve better things than power in the end, my best friends, and a family, so screw Hokage, SAKURA can become Hokage for all I care, I've got my own life now." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, let Konoha burst into flames, we've been through enough."

'Family..' Deidara thought, 'The ending to my life as a rouge Ninja, and the start to my life as part of a family, un. For that, I'm utterly thankful for everyone who has helped me.' Deidara looked at Akigo.

'Arigatou, Uzumaki Akigo, un' Deidara thought, Deidara looked at Sasuke.

'Arigatou, Sasuke-San, un.' Deidara thought, then he looked at Naruto.

'Arigatou, Naruto, My Danna.'

_**The End.**_

_**Well, there it is, the story I worked so hard on, I love you all for giving me no negative reviews! I am so grateful! From the bottom of my heart!! As for some surprising facts, here they are!**_

_**1 – This Fanfiction was originally a SASOXDEI!! Look back at the first chapter, it's so hard to tell, but I am not lying, I sat there putting the story in, and I just couldn't put in SasoxDei as the pairing, so I thought I'd try something different on the first swing, and it turned out great, so there you go!**_

_**2 – I had VIRTUALLY NO INSPIRATION for this story!! All I had was YOU!! YOU carried me to the finish line, so YOU were really making the story better by your reviews!! I thank you all with cookies!!**_

_**3 – I HATED NARUTO!! But after my story took place, I felt he was a better character, so this was my turning point, so now I like him much better, and he is pretty hot man, come on, two hot blonds making Yaoi? MUST HAVE!!**_

_**4 – Finally, I STILL HATE SASUKE, I am truly a saint for putting that jerk in my good stories, I do not like the fact he's just like Itachi, the fact he's too special, or the fact he's the reason Deidara died, and we couldn't have that, could we? So I made them friends, man, I should get a medal for all the crap I got about Sasuke being with two guys he doesn't like, but I do like him somewhat.**_

_**Thank You all for this wonderful opportunity to share my ideas with you, mat you have peace in the months to come, and a happy Summer!**_

_**Doumou Arigatou, un!**_


End file.
